


Love you goodbye

by Just_Juliette



Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (smut implied), 2021, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: George and Alex talk about 2021 during dinner.Or Alex has to move to Germany to start competing in DTM and George will miss him badly.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105475
Kudos: 10





	Love you goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Love you Goodbye' by One direction, but made it angstless.  
> Enjoy

—I still can't believe this is our last night together.- George sighed as they ate dinner at his house. A house that would soon feel lonely, empty, without Alex around.

—You talk as if we'll never see each other again.

—Well, it's going to be very difficult to see each other with so many GPs in a row, and our races don't coincide.

—I know.

—It's not that I don't want you to go, you'll do great, and I want you to do great...

—I know, George.

—But I'm gonna miss you.

—I know, and so will I. But we'll find a way, baby. We've already said it, there are phones, laptops, cars and private planes to see each other as soon as we have some free time.-Alex said, taking his hand.

But it didn't seem enough. They used to spend every day together, even during the pandemic break they had moved so they wouldn't be alone in their flats, where that spark hit them and made them definitely inseparable. Being a couple was all they didn't know they needed to be fully happy, and they were.

However, even though they had known each other all their lives and had no insecurities about each other, they had no doubt that 2021 would be very difficult. And the fact that they didn't have each other on the track had an emotional impact on them. But even so, George insisted that Alex took the DTM opportunity. Because there's nothing worse for a driver than not being able to drive, and he didn't want to put his boyfriend through that anxious situation.

—Yes, I know. But it won't make me miss you any less. This place will be boring without you.

—You'll be so busy you'll barely be around here, and you won't even notice I'm gone.

—In the night I sure will.- he said, looking into his eyes. Alex smiled.

—You'll miss me, you say?

—Yes...

—Will you think about me at night? Do I have to buy you a toy to help you out remember whom you belong to?- he suggested, arching his eyebrows, as he caressed the blond's thigh with the sole of his shoe.

—Don't say things like that while we're eating, pervert! - the taller man ignored him, reaching for his crotch.

—You finished several minutes ago, and I didn't. I'm still hungry. -he said, getting up from the table to approach his chair and steal him a kiss.

—Oh yeah? What are you craving for?- the Britt asked breathlessly.

—You, naked in the bedroom, now. It's our last night together for a long time and I'm going to make the most of it. -he ordered, kissing him once more.

—You better do…- he answered before running up the stairs that led to the bedroom.

Alex laughed and took a moment to lower his tension and drink some water. He reached for a condom and went upstairs to where his boyfriend was waiting for him. George was on his stomach on the bed, completely exposed and his bottom lip caught in his teeth. The brunette almost hardened at the mere sight . He stripped off his clothes right away and climbed into bed with him, but not before locking the doors and windows, hoping the neighbours were distant enough not to hear.

* * *

The next morning, they both had breakfast in bed, taking their time to gett up between kisses, caresses and more kisses. The blonde agreed to drive him to his midday flight, which he did, stopping a couple of blocks away from the airport. Before getting out of the car, they hugged each other tightly.

—I love you, and take care of yourself, okay? The virus is hitting hard over there.

—You too, sweetheart. I miss you already. -he said, giving him one last kiss.

—Yeah, yeah. Go on. Good luck and call me.

—I love you, bye.

He said getting down to take his suitcase and leave the place, while George turned around and went to Lando's place to spend the bad moment with some company.

 _"If tomorrow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last time?_  
_Oh baby, let me love you goodbye"_.


End file.
